My Little Pony: The New Hero
by ineesias
Summary: What happens when a sixteen year old boy from Earth named Alex Smith dies with his best friends and get's a second chance at life? but get's sent to Equestria? and to make it even worse (Better)... he now has to help Gogeta! Godlike Alex! Powerful Gogeta! I am now accepting OC's!
1. Summary Introduction

**(Summary Introduction)**

**Talking Dialogue**

"Talking"

_''Thinking''_

**"Demonic Talking"**

_**"**__******Demonic Thinking"**_

**''Attack Moves'' - Ki Attacks, Chakra Attacks, and etc.**

_**''Thinking of Attack Moves'' ****- Ki Attacks, Chakra Attacks, and etc.**_

**{Time Skip}**

**(Scene Change)**

**[Disclaimer]**

_- Flashback Scene -_

**- END -**

**= Point of view =**

**+ Music Start +**

**- Music End -**

***Sound Effects***

_**** **_******Item or Person ************Creation **Process **

* * *

**Alex Smith Background**

**Name:** Alex Smith

**Age:** Sixteen

**Race:** Human

**Gender:** Male

**Voice:** Archer (Fate/stay night)**  
**

**Appearance:** White spiky hair, White skin, Red eyes, and 6 feet 2 inches. And he wears a light gray gi with a black sash tied around his waist, gray top and black pants, gray boots with a black stripe tied with a piece of rope, a gray headband, black t-shirt, and black wristbands.

**Alex Smith Personality: **Playful, Calm, Caring, Reliable, Hardworking, Good-natured, Friendly, and Clever. He has a simple, practical view of the world and is somewhat naive to the world around him. But he decided to make himself equal with his opponents in terms of power, instead of defeating others without trying.

**Hobbies:** Bodybuilding, Skydiving, Video Games, and Training

**Super Powers****:** Creation and Ability Creation

**Nick Adams Background**

**Name:** Nick Adams

**Age:** Sixteen

**Race:** Human

**Gender:** Male

**Voice:** Albert Wesker (RE5)**  
**

**Appearance:** Orange spiky hair, White skin, Gold eyes, and 5 feet 10 inches. And he wears an Orange t-shirt with black pants, Orange shoes with a black stripes. And wears blackish-gold wristbands.

**Nick Adams Personality: **Adventurous, Cheerful, Balanced, Challenging, Clear-headed, Charming, and Serious

**Hobbies:** Reading, Gun and Pistols, Hunting, and Meditation

**Super Powers****:** Chaos Manipulation and Order Manipulation

**Sophia Griffin Background**

**Name:** Sophia Griffin

**Age:** Sixteen

**Race:** Human

**Gender:** Female

**Voice:** Selene (Underworld)**  
**

**Appearance:** Red hair, White skin, Crimson eyes, and 6 feet tall. And she wears a Red t-shirt with black pants, Crimson shoes with black stripes. And wears whitish-crimson wristbands.

**Sophia Griffin Personality:** Brilliant, Appreciative, Daring, Extraordinary, Stubborn, and Realistic

**Hobbies:** Learning, Poker, Running, Water Rafting, and Manga

**Super Powers****:** Space-Time Manipulation and Elemental Manipulation

**(END)**

**AN: Hay people's! I'm new to FanFiction and FIMFiction, I will be making multiple stories on ****FanFiction and FIMFiction. The stories I'm going to make are ****Naruto, Dragon Ball Z, Fallout, One Piece, Highschool of the Dead, My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, and much more! so I'm going to need as much help as possible to make this happen... so I'm asking for you guy's to ********read and review to help with my work and don't hold back.**

******And one last thing before I go... I will be having an OC list and I want as many OC'S as I can! so I'm asking you once more (*_*) if you have an OC person or character that you always wanted to be in ************FanFiction and FIMFiction** then... send me a PM about you OC and see if yours was chosen! and be quick! and your OC can be anything but?! an **Uber**-**Godlike** **or** **Uber Uber**-**Godlike ****OC!  
**


	2. Chapter 1

_Where do we go after we die? Does it all just end is there a heaven or a hell the only people who can truly answer those questions aren't around for us to ask. Those very questions have always plagued me. What I didn't know however, is that I would be getting the answer to some of them sooner than I ever thought possible. This is the story of my life after I died. My second chance._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fate/stay night or any of the other Animes I may use and I don't own any techniques from them!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Death, God, and Reincarnation**

**(Planet Earth)**

**= Alex Smith =**

Where do we go after we die? Does it all just end is there a heaven or a hell the only people who can truly answer those questions aren't around for us to ask. Those very questions have always plagued me.

'_Beyond our darkest hour…'_ Alex smiled sadly, a tear forming in his eye as he wrote. His hand shaking uncontrollably, tears running down his cheeks and splashing on the page. _''At least they'll know why''_ he thought, his hand still shaking as he put down the pencil down and picked up the C4. He had been here for two months and couldn't take it anymore, him and his friends decided to end there lives tonight.

He thought briefly to the people who had pulled him from the burning wreckage of all that was left of _Earth_. Humanity had given it their best shot but the Zombies were too much. He had watched as _Earth_ had burned and humanity was lost forever.

It's odd he thought smiling to himself. It wouldn't be the Zombies that finally wiped out humanity… Alex placed the C4 explosives on him and his friends, while tears running down there faces as he pulled the trigger.

_It was him...  
_

_- Flashback Begin -_

**{Six Minutes Ago}**

_'Run!' or 'Get the hell moving!' were the only shout you can hear. From a group (only group left alive in the US) of six survives. They were running towards Alex's house to get supplies and ammunition. Simple right? well you're so... wrong! at first it was a short in simple, with only 4 miles to run... but there's always that one person that fuck it all up! and his name was Steve! but that's not the important part. The important part is that we made it about 2/4 of the way. When the **Zombies** came to play!?_

_''Fuck! it's the damn whore bags!?'' Steve yelled, while increasing his speed up a bit_

_''You dumbass! mother fuc-!'' Jacob didn't finish, as a few Zombies tackled him to the ground and begin to devourer him_

_**''Jacob!?''** Anna shouted as she ran into the zombies, that quickly started to also devourer her_

_''N-NO! help! **Alex!** **Aleeeeeeex!** **ALEEEEEEEEEEX!**'' Where the screams that were shouting for help_

_Alex really, **really** wanted to go back in help but he and the other survives know, that would be nothing but a waste of time to try to save them._

_''Just keep running! were all must there!'' Alex yelled_

_Alex Smith has Black spiky hair, White skin, Royal blue eyes, and 5 feet 5 inches. And he wears a light gray gi with a black sash tied around his waist, gray top and black pants, gray boots with a black stripe tied with a piece of rope, a gray headband, black t-shirt, and black wristbands._

_''How far away! because if we don't make it soon! were going to die!'' Nick yelled back_

_Nick Adams has Orange spiky hair, White skin, Gold eyes, and 5 feet 10 inches. And he wears an Orange t-shirt with black pants, Orange shoes with a black stripes. And wears blackish-gold wristbands._

_''Do you think! that were going to die soon!'' Sophia shouted at Nick_

_Sophia Griffin has Red hair, White skin, Crimson eyes, and 6 feet tall. And she wears a Red t-shirt with black pants, Crimson shoes with black stripes. And wears whitish-crimson wristbands._

_''Come on guys! were just a few minutes away!'' Alex said, making the other to sign in relief_

_They ran from block to block at full speed trying to get away from them **zombies**. When Alex house came to view, everyone that was running towards his house, let out a **HUGE** breath of relief. But like always... everything doesn't go as planned, when an 7 feet mutated zombie came out of nowhere and swung at Nick._

_Nick being the lucky guy that he is saw this coming and evaded out the way. Alex pulled out dual Golden M9 Beretta and fired at the zombies coming from above, while Sophia fired her Golden M60 at the zombies coming from behind._

_''I'm the man of the hour, the man with the power, too sweet to be sour!'' Nick shouted, pulling out dual Golden Desert Eagles_

_''Less talking! more shooting!?'' Sophia shouted, Nick mumbled something under his breath_

_Alex and Sophia had finished the last of **them** off, while Nick is still having trouble with his **zombie**, making the others sigh in disappointment._

_"If You Don't Like Me... Bite Me!" Nick shouted in rage before unloading the last of his bullets to the **zombies** head_

_''Why didn't you that sooner!?'' Shouted Alex and Sophia_

_"Cause I Am That Damn Good!" Nick said with pride_

_''Yeah, yeah... let's move'' Alex said with disappointment in his voice_

_The group ran for another 4 minutes, running nonstop and saw that within a few feet Alex's house was only 50 feet away!_

_40 feet away..._

_30 feet away..._

_20 feet away..._

_10 feet away..._

_5 feet away..._

_In just those last seconds... everything went in slow-motion for Alex. His Breathing, Vision, Movement, and Intelligence. All became nothing but a slow-motion moment, there was nothing but one thing that was shouting! no... **SCREAMING!** at him, which he did with all his **MIGHT!**._

_Get everyone in there! even if you have to die doing it!..._

_GET EVERYONE IN THERE! EVEN IF YOU HAVE TO DIE DOING IT!..._

_**GET EVERYONE IN THERE! EVEN IF YOU HAVE TO DIE DOING IT!...**_

_**GET EVERYONE IN THERE! EVEN IF YOU HAVE TO DIE DOING IT!...**_

_Alex was only listening to one thing and one thing only! and that was... survival_

_Alex lived in a 2 Story house with living room, kitchen with island cook-top and dining area, two bedrooms and a full bathroom. Basement level: Family room, two bedrooms, full bathroom, laundry facilities, computer space, storage and garage._

_He was only a few more inches from the door! when a **zombie** came out of nowhere and slammed him **HARD** into the ground. Alex tried to move but the pain, he was experiencing was keeping him down to the ground. The zombie jumped in for the kill but something no... **someone** jumped in front! and it was... Steve!?_

_''Ste-'' Alex voice died, when he saw the look on Steve's face_

_Steve's face didn't show nothing at all! no emotions what so every... no sadness, anger, fear, or regret. The only expression his face showed was nothing but pure disappointed. Before anyone could do anything, Steve ripped off his jacket and revealed that he had a grenade belt pouch striped around his stomach and tackled the zombie with him. He then ran a few feet away from Alex's house and set them off, taking him and a few zombies with him to the grave._

_Alex didn't move from his place, he just looked at the spot were Steve once was. Thing over and over why he was so... useless. Alex didn't hear the shouts from his friends... everything went deaf... the surroundings went black, he couldn't see or hear anybody._

_Alex didn't know how long he was like that because one minute his on the ground and the next his in his house. Alex was about to get up and leave but not before Sophia slapped the shit out of him._

_''W-what was tha-'' _

_''Shut the fuck up! what was that! you froze up like a fucking child!'' _

_''Sophia... I-''_

_''What!? you seen your parent's, brother, and sisters! die but **NO!** you froze 'tha fuck' up! when you see Steve die!''_

_''...''_

_''Say something!''_

_''...''_

_''**SAY SOMETHING!**''_

_Alex didn't say anything as he got up and went to the living room. When he got there he went to the table and started writing stuff, while thinking about how his life went from badass to shit in only 2 months! but one question was on his mind._

_Where do we go after we die? Does it all just end is there a heaven or a hell the only people who can truly answer those questions aren't around for us to ask. Those very questions have always plagued me._

_'Beyond our darkest hour…' Alex smiled sadly, a tear forming in his eye as he wrote. His hand shaking uncontrollably, tears running down his cheeks and splashing on the page. ''At least they'll know why'' he thought, his hand still shaking as he put down the pencil down and picked up the C4. He had been here for two months and couldn't take it anymore, him and his friends decided to end there lives tonight._

_He thought briefly to the people who had pulled him from the burning wreckage of all that was left of Earth. Humanity had given it their best shot but the Zombies were too much. He had watched as Earth had burned and humanity was lost forever._

_It's odd he thought smiling to himself. It wouldn't be the Zombies that finally wiped out humanity… Alex placed the C4 explosives on him and his friends, while tears running down there faces as he pulled the trigger._

_It was him..._

_- Flashback End -_

I look around and everywhere I see is all white ''Well... this sucks, guess the Christians were correct. I am now stuck in some sort of limbo. Never thought this was how I was going to die. I always imagined a cloud environment with a golden gate to heaven''

_''That would be true if you are actually dead''_

''WHO SAID THAT!'' Alex said as he looked around him, only to find nothing

_''Who do you think?''_

''...God?''

_''Correct''_

''Wow... I'm actually talking with God, so... if I am not dead... then what am I doing here?''

_''You were one of the few humans who passed the test by not going into a mass panic and get violent''_

''Wait! That Zombies was a test for humanity to see if they will go violent or not? That's so fucked up on so many levels''

_''I realized that almost all humans would go to go violent, but I was hoping for few to stay peaceful''_

"Seeing I passed, what do I win-"

''We *cough* win!''

''Nick! Sophia!'' Alex said with happiness in his voice

_''You guys now have the choice to go to any world you want''_

''Waaaaaaaaaaaaaait! Any world? Like, I don't know... Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, or Fate/stay night?'' Alex, Nick, and Sophia shouted

_''If that is your groups wish''_

They cannot believe it! All the fan fiction stories they have read recently pop into their heads of how they entered and lived in the world. They decided to do something different completely random.

"God... We would like to go to that world, but is it possible for you to grant us some other things?"

_''Anything you think of is within my power to grant''_

''Cool... I would like 2 abilities. I would like to have Creation and Ability Creation"

_''An easy task so it shall be done. Anything else you would like before I send you to __random world?''_

"I would like to become a Full-Blooded Saiyan and change my clothes to a light gray gi with a black sash tied around his waist, gray top and black pants, gray boots with a black stripe tied with a piece of rope, a gray headband, black t-shirt, and black wristbands... and thanks you for allowing us to live on''

_''Not a problem... Nick, it's your turn''_

''Finally! I would like to have 2 abilities. I would like Chaos Manipulation and Order Manipulation"

_''This is a noob level task so it shall be done. Anything else you would like__?''_

"I would like to become a Full-Blooded Nephalem and change my clothes to a lightweight orange material, black belt, Chaos symbol on the back, and Order symbol on the left chest''

_''Sophia, it's your turn''_

''About time! I would like 2 abilities. Space-Time Manipulation and Elemental Manipulation"

_''That's an easy task so it shall be done. Anything else you would like__?''_

"I would like to become a Full-Blooded Shinigami and change my clothes to a red jumpsuit, black armor covering the chest, and reddish-black gloves and boots''

_''You guys will have to go to different worlds... alone''_

''W-what!? do you mean!''

_''*sign* you guys can't go together... the powers that you choice are too strong for one planet, *sign* you'll have to wait on-till your powers have reach the right levels''_

_''It is done and I had nothing to do with you surviving. Your moral standard is what helped you to survive''_

A quick light starts to form around my body and flashes brighter than anything I have ever experienced, I close my eyes to protect them. I suddenly feel a breeze around my body, I open my eyes and I saw that God likes to play jokes. Instead of making me appear on the ground, I am falling to my death.

**(END)**

**AN: This is my first story ever! so please read and review to help with my work otherwise enjoy! and don't hold back. I know there so many godlike stories but... I always wanted to make one! I made three godlike characters. Because... I'm going to make multiple stories and I want to have three cool (badass) characters in them! as you can tell, Alex will be the first character that I will be using first. He will be in Naruto, Dragon Ball Z, Fallout, One Piece, Highschool of the Dead, and much more! the great and badass ineesias is sighing off!**


	3. Chapter 2

_A quick light starts to form around my body and flashes brighter than anything I have ever experienced, I close my eyes to protect them. I suddenly feel a breeze around my body, I open my eyes and I saw that God likes to play jokes. Instead of making me appear on the ground, I am falling to my death._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fate/stay night or any of the other Animes I may use and I don't own any techniques from them!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Unexpected Hero**

**(Unknown)**

**= Alex Smith =**

A quick light starts to form around my body and flashes brighter than anything I have ever experienced, I close my eyes to protect them. I suddenly feel a breeze around my body, I open my eyes and I saw that God likes to play jokes. Instead of making me appear on the ground, I am falling to my death.

_''**FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCK!**''_ I mentally shouted, I started to panic and tried to think of a way to survive this. Thinking fast I realize that I was heading towards a **FUCKING PLANET!?**.

_''I have to figure out how to do this and fast!''_ I quickly put my hands on my chest in a X formation and tried to get an Ki shield to form, thinking fast and concentrating. I tried to formed it around my body... but it failed!?

_''Come on! I just got a second chance! for crying out loud!''_ I mentally yelled, while coming up with different idea's to save my life.

_"That is because you have not found how to handle it. Ki is more of a feeling. If you are nice to it and not force it, it will help you with what you are trying to do. By forcing it, you can create a backlash and it could lead to dire consequences" _A voice said

_''W-what?'' _I said, trying to figure out where that voice is coming from_  
_

_"So... treat Ki like a friend and ask for it to aid you when you need it" _The voice continued speaking

_''W-who are you?''_ I asked confused

_"Now take in the Ki into your heart and let it flow. Let it embrace your feelings. Do you feel the Ki flowing through your veins?" _Was the last thing the voice said

I don't know whoever said that... but I listened to in a heartbeat, as I closed my eyes and began to focus on this. I still had my hands in a X formation, and I soon felt my Ki slowly traveling up my arms and heading to my chest where my heart is. It started to warm up to me, I let it feel my emotions I have to stay alive and help this world. I could actually feel the Ki embracing my emotions.

This time however I let my Ki flow through my body and focused on making a Ki shield form around my body. Thinking and concentrating on letting my Ki form and reshape my very body. When the Ki finished, I was able to perfectly formed the Ki shield around my body.

_''I can finally use Ki! but I need a shield!''_ I mentally said, while thinking of ways to make my shield

I started thinking about the Bubble Shield from Halo 3, but declined the Bubble Shield because making a Ki shield like Bubble Shield will give a short time to the users. As quickly I thought of the Overshield, I also declined the Overshield because of the shielding time. With one last thought I decided to make Broly's Ki shield (From Dragon Ball Z: Broly – The Legendary Super Saiyan). Because the Ki shield will hold as long I'm generating Ki to it and it will protect me from attacks.

Thinking fast and concentrating, I formed Broly's Ki shield (Broly's Ki shield is green, while Alex's which is a bluish-silver color) and put as much Ki as possible. Good thing to because ten seconds later, I entered the planets exosphere.

**{2 Minutes Later}**

_''Well... things could have gone better''_ I mentally said to myself as I was falling a few **THOUSAND FEET IN THE AIR!?**

It was fairly simple: entering the planet's atmosphere with no problem, then started to run low on Ki, the Ki shield slowly disappeared before full disappearing, and have about 5% of my Ki left.

And I'm now free-falling to my death... **again?!**

''How many seconds... before I crash?'' I said to myself

_''10 seconds''_

''I-its that voice-''

_''9 seconds''_

''...''

_''8 seconds''_

''God-''

_''7 seconds''_

''Fucking-''

_''6 seconds''_

''Damnit!''

_''5 seconds''_

''Holy-''

_''4. 3. 2. 1...''_

''Shi-''

_''0''_ The voice said, while I **slammed** into the ground and passed-out

**(Unknown)**

**{4 Hours Later}**

**= Normal Point Of View =**

Alex woke up with a scream, he looked around to find nothing but trees and grass surrounding him. So he slowly but surely got up, when he got to his full height. He was able to see lot's and I mean **LOT'S** of trees in this unknown place he was in now.

''I have to do a check over my body'' Alex said

Head check...

Arms check...

Feet check...

Tail check...

Wait... **Tail!?**

''I have a tail!?'' Alex shouted, before an ground-shattering pain started to course all over his body

It had taken a full 6 minutes of nonstop scream for him to calm himself down to reasonable levels. When Alex regained control of his emotions, he looked behind him to make sure that he still had a tail.

''This tail isn't an illusion... so that means!?'' Alex said as he just realized something

''I'm a Saiyan!'' Alex yelled with complete happiness

''Yes! I'm a Saiyan, I'm a Saiyan, I'm a Saiyan!?''

Alex couldn't believe that he was apart of the strongest race of the universe! he didn't stop celebrating! he started to dance around so fast that he made himself look like a man just won a million dollars.

''OK! enough of that! it's time to see if my other powers work!''

_''The first one is definitely my Creation power!''_

_''Well... here goes nothing!''_

Alex closed his eyes and started to think of something. He imagine that there's a plate of hamburgers in front of me, cause I'm pretty hunger now. Alex opened his eyes to find!?... that's nothing there.

''Hmm, maybe a different approach will be better'' Alex say out loud, he close his eyes again, but this time reach his hands out and imagine that there is a house load of hamburgers materializing in front of him... Still nothing, well let's try imagining that I'm creating a hamburger.

Almost instantly, Alex feels the **power** coursing through his veins! he opened his eyes to witness the last bits of the hamburger materializing before him in a gray glow that covered his outstretched hand. And then the glowing subsides and only the hamburger is left on his hand with a plate.

Did he really do it? Alex reach for the hamburger and grip the solid matter. 'Feels like I did it' he pick up the hamburger and token bite. 'Sure tastes like I did' he quickly toke another bite and finished the burger, while he just sit there thinking about something.

''YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS!'' Alex immediately got to his feet, pumping my fists in the air.

''OK... calm down! so I now I have my powers''

_''The next one is Ability Creation!'' _Alex closed his eyes and started to think of something, he imagine that there's a purple looking holographic screen in front of him. So he can create almost any ability that he wanted, be it existing or brand new, and give it to others or themselves. The holographic screen new name is Ability list, and Alex opened his eyes to find!?

A purple looking holographic screen in front of him showing a list of all different types of ability's. And it also showed different races, gender, and powers. At first Alex wasn't going to choice anything until. He saw the different types of races, gender, and powers. Before the list fully showed time itself seemed to slow down and finally stop?

_**** **_**Ability ****Creation Online****

******Section 1**

**Page 1/200: Mental Power  
**

1. **(Locked)** **Personal Realm** - With this power, the user can create a world outside of this dimension. This world will have the user's own rules, laws of physics, look, etc. A portal must be made on a "marker" in this world that has a counterpart in the user's world. The marker can be either a tree, a rock, a doorway, etc., but there is only one marker. You can make as many realms as you want, but only one at a time.

2. **(Locked)** **Blacksmith's Hands** - A master blacksmith uses the heat of a forge to form metal into any shape he wants. This power lets you do that with your bare hands. At will, your hands are covered in fire, allowing you to heat and then physically bend any metal you want. You are unaffected by the heat. As you grow stronger, you can shape metal with your mind; simply touch it and imagine what you want in to look like. You can bend metal, break it, stretch it, crumple it, the possibilities are only limited by your imagination.

3. **(Locked)** **Unseen** - With this handy psychic ability, the user can concentrate for a moment and neatly delete a single unwanted image from his or her mind. With slightly more effort, he or she can remove an unwanted image from the consciousness of another person. Unfortunately, the target of the ability must describe the unwanted image as completely as possible to the user of the power in order for him or her to focus upon it. Therefore, the unwanted image ends up in the consciousness of the user of the power. Yuck!

4. **(Locked)** **Bending Shield** - When activated this power makes long-range physically based attacks go in a semicircle around you. This prevents the damage from actually affecting you in the first place. This power CANNOT be made to affect mental attacks instead of physical ones and is not passive.

5. **(Locked)** **Mental Shielding** - The user is able to shield his or her mind from telepathic, effectively blocking them out of their minds. This power is only as powerful as the consciousness of the user. This power is fully active when the user is conscious. Sleep does not affect the power, only being knocked out unconscious will make the power useless.

6. **(Locked) Danger Intuition** - The user can sense nearing dangers and sense unwanted or hectic threats to their well-being. The user has anxiety just before a hazard (such as being ambushed). The intuition usually regards themselves at low level, then regarding their surroundings (a distant car-wreck) at middle level, then dangers regarding loved ones at high level.

''Hmm, I want all the Mental Powers on this list unlocked''

_''Alex did you say unlock '__all the Mental Powers on this list unlocked' yes or no''_

I quickly pressed on the 'yes' options and waited for something to happen. But after two minutes of waiting, Alex figured that he has to exit the Ability Creation list. Then wait for the Ability's to happen but Alex decide to move forward on in the list of awesome!

******Section 2**

**Page 1/200: ****Manipulation **

1. **(Locked)** **Focus Manipulation** - This ability can make anyone gain or loss focus on what they want. This will help the user avoid attacks from their opponents. This ability can make anyone a powerful marksman or someone who really needs glasses.

2. **(Locked) Emotion Embodiment **- User is a physical manifestation or personification of an emotion, such as Love, Hatred, Happiness, etc, and gains the ability to influence their represented emotion.

3. **(Locked)** **Adrenal Activation** - This power grants the ability to activate your adrenal glands for as long as you want. Effects include increased strength, speed, reflexes, and the ability to withstand pain. Depending on the user, one might become stuck in your Adrenaline mode, or always have adrenaline running through them. A user may end up killing themselves via an overdose of adrenaline, or more advanced users may also be immune to this. If so, one could potentially release far more adrenaline into their body than any other person could withstand, becoming far stronger than would normally be possible.

4. **(Locked) ****Emotion Manipulation **- Users can cause targets to feel uptight, scared, happy or relaxed: similar to Mind Control because it does influence thought process, but in a different way, Mind Controllers can change people's thoughts, Emotion Manipulators can change the way someone perceives a thought. This versatile power may be used to make friends as a way of Social Cloaking, or to enliven slacking allies. Potent emotions like love and loathing are more difficult to induce, but can be extremely useful. May be able to cause targets to laugh or cry uncontrollably, or may alter one's ability to feel any emotion.

5. **(Locked)** **Physics Rejector** - When you have this ability, physics doesn't apply to you. It's automatic. So, no need to activate it. Do anything that physics says you can't like: Flying, running through walls, teleporting, the possibilities are endless.

6. **(Locked) Infinite Supply** - The user is able to posses an unlimited supply of any essential. For example, the user could cause a canteen to never run out of water, or a notebook to never run out of paper.

''Kevin... I want all the Manipulations powers on this list unlocked''

_''Alex did you say you wanted 'all the Manipulations powers on this list unlocked' yes or no''_

Alex just pressed yes again on the list. While started to thing of was of surviving in this new world and how to deal with what ever comes his way. Alex stood their for minutes thinking nonstop about 'How was this possible' or 'Can I even go home?' but that all came to a stop when Alex regained his focus.

''Kevin! shut down Ability Creation now?!'' Alex said

_''Shut down Ability Creation in 3. 2. 1.''_

_**** **_**Ability ****Creation Offline****

The purple looking holographic screen that was in front of Alex, started to glow white until it vanished into thin air. Alex didn't move from his spot, He stood there for what seemed like hours. But was only a few seconds, when Alex regained his sense of mind back... the world around him slowly turned black as an unbearable amount of pain washed over him. But he was able to stay awoke long enough for the Ability's to be complete.

''I feel... better than I did a minute ago'' Alex said, while checking over himself to make sure nothing's missing

When everything was in one piece (You see what I did their ^-^) Alex started moving through the forest. The only thing he saw so far was trees. trees. and you know what! more **TREES?!**

_''Men I wish something would happen!''_ Alex mentally said

And that's what Alex got when a sudden flash of light came through the forest. _''Well I better check it out''_ was all Alex thought before running towards that direction.

**(Unknown Location)**

In the shadows was a being and it had a gray coat with a mane that was black with white stripes and the eyes were a bloody red color, plus it has a _long_ horn and _long_ wings. This being was watching our hero (Alex of course?!) running towards the light it made. When it was summoning a powerful 'Saiyan' as they were called, something went wrong as it was supposed to summon the 'Saiyan' quietly and while drain its power through the summoning, but instead a flash of light happened and the power of this 'Saiyan' did not transfer over to it. So it did the only logically thing and ran towards the bushes for cover.

_''Hmm, it seems that I have failed... but its only a simple mistake that can be easily fixed! **HAHAHAHAHA?!**''_ The being mentally said before disappearing in a cloud of red smoke.

**(END)**

**AN: I know that was a terrible way to make an enemy entrance and to summon someone or something but?! you have to give me some credit for this because this is my first story anyway so... be a good sport! and help me to be better than I am now?!**

**AN 2: That's really all I have to say for now and to let you know now! I suck and when I mean suck (I. SUCK. At. Making. Long. AN?!) but that's the true so... if you see short AN then you know now then later. And a few more things to talk about! I know my OC looks like his already a godlike being before the third chapter even came out?! but that's all wrong, I know some of you might be confused so let me explain things.  
**

**1. The ********Ability's or powers that **Alex chose are going to be the ones that his going to getting but he will not and I mean Not be getting it the second he picks it.

**2. It will take a while before Alex gets those ********Ability's or powers**.

**3. The stronger or more powerful the Ability's or powers than the longer it will take for Alex to get.**

**4. Depending on how powerful the ****Ability or power than the harder it's going to be to use or control that power.  
**

**I hope that explains why Alex chose to get so many of those powers at once and why he chose those powers and THOSE powers alone to help him out in the near future. \(^_^)/**


	4. Chapter 3

_''Hmm, it seems that I have failed... but its only a simple mistake that can be easily fixed! **HAHAHAHAHA?!**'' The being mentally said before disappearing in a cloud of red smoke._

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Manga/Anime that I may use and I don't own any techniques from them!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Fights and ****Nightmare Moon  
**

**(Everfree Forest)**

**= Alex Smith =**

Man this **SUCKS?!**...

I'm pretty sure that I've walked for hours now and the scenery hasn't changing much. It was morning when crashed landed on the ground and I can tell that its noon because the moon has moved a bit through the forest canopy. I'm starting to get hungry (AGAIN) and my feet are starting to become sore from all this walking to get towards that flash of light... Man what I wouldn't give for a pizza.

I crack my back and the rest of my joint's out of habit and keep on running. Needles to say I've had plenty of time to look back on my situation. and its anything but optimistic. In just the span of a day... my entire life may very well be gone.

**ARGH!**

My feet are killing me now. I'm not built to run for this long. At least I don't think I am... Wait was my arms always this thick?

I flex my arms. Nope... it was never that big before. What the hell? am I not even in my body anymore? I look over myself again and find that my muscle mass has at least doubled if not tripled?! since I became a saiyan and used my Ability Creation powers. Now I'm have this itching feeling that I've also gotten taller.

Oh man?! I went from scrawny 16-year-old to muscle-bound jock 16-year-old in the span of a few hours just by becoming a saiyan, I should be freaking out at how impossible this is... but you know what, I'm just gonna roll with it.

I flex my arms again and I gotta say... I like what I see. I Always wanted muscles this big and now my entire body is muscled up to boot. Hmm... I guess things are finally looking up a bit for me.

***Swish. Swish. SWISH***

Oh crap... I think I spoke too soon. I turn towards the noise to see a demon. It looks likes an over-sized lion with bat wings and a scorpion tail.

_''Oh shit...''_ It's a Manticore (From Greek Mythology) and by the looks it was giving something... it was hungry for me... I think? (Well... Fuck)

Its paws at the ground in the way that a bull would before charging. I was going to run away from the Manticore but right beside me was... an unconscious Gogeta as a kid. I know this sounds crazy as fuc- I mean _cheese_ but Gogeta is really right beside **me?!**

So... there was only one option left...

''Hey! stop looking at the guy next to me and look at me... you giant beast of a Manticore?!'' And that did the trick as the Manticore looked from Gogeta to me and charged at me with shell shocking speed!

As I was coming up with a plan someone _or_ something said _'Tell me... he didn't just say that...'_ but I thought it was nothing and attacked the Manticore using the only good plan at the time which was... attacking headstrong?!

* * *

**{4 minutes Later}**

**= Normal =**

_''Well... this could have gone a better direction''_ Alex mentally said, nearly getting hit in the head by a lighting speed tail

Alex waited for the Manticore's tail to strike him again, which happened in a flash which Alex quickly reacted by sidestep away from the tail and slammed his fist into the Manticore's head. The Manticore flew across the ground and landed on the ground... three seconds later creating a smoke screen.

_''W-what the hell?!''_ Alex mentally said, shock was clearly written on his face at what he just did to the Manticore

But that was short-lived when the Manticore charged at Alex with lighting speed's that shocked him to his core. In an instant the Manticore was in front of him, everything for Alex went into slow motion as an unbelievable amount of adrenaline coursed through his veins.

Alex was thinking about which one of his Ability's has awoken, when it suddenly hit him that his 'Adrenal Activation' must have been the one that awoken. Alex quickly thanked the divine gods above for this and barely dodged the tail, claws, paws, and teeth from going into his body.

''OK! I'm getting tired of this!'' Alex yelled truthful at the Manticore

And the Manticore responded by doing a direct attack. Which Alex did the only KI move he could think of and made an Energy Barrier around him, the Manticore **_SLAMMED_** into the Energy Barrier making cracks appear in the shield and what happened shocked Alex greatly.

Instead of the shield just blocking the attack... half of the flesh that the Manticore had... was now gone and a mini explosion happened a few seconds later.

_''Well... THAT was unexpected''_ Alex mentally said as the smoke from the explosion was slowly clearing away

Alex quickly knowing that the Manticore wasn't died, did something that he wouldn't try doing again. When the Manticore finally got up and charged, Alex got into a low stance and waited for this _beast_ to get close enough for his plan to work.

When the _beast_ finally got into striking range, Alex dodged the incoming assault and shouted **''Wolf Fang Fist!''** then unleashed a fury of kicks and punches on the _beast_ that couldn't dodge the assault, which proves extremely effective against the Manticore.

_''Man! this Manticore is pretty tough! but... I have to end this...''_ Alex mentally said with some excitement

''Look I'm sorry but... I have to beat you!'' Alex shouted as both charged at each-other

When Alex got in range to try another technique, he decided to try a move called 'Absorption' which allowed one person to absorb another. Once absorbed the powers of the one being absorbed is usually gained. so he had a hypothesis that if he would _absorb_ any person or creature then he would get its powers.

With those thoughts made up. Alex quickly got into position and shouted **''Absorption!''** as an bluish-silver color fully engulf and token the Manticore into his body, a few seconds the Absorption was complete and causing an increase to his physical/mental powers.

''Well I finally found a way out-'' Alex didn't get to finish his sentence as his KI sudden went towards his back and made energy looking wings

''**What. The. Cheese?!**'' Alex shouted in surprise, while quickly making his KI lower from one thousand to zero after a few seconds his wings disappeared

_''Maybe, just maybe...''_ Alex mentally said, thinking that when he absorbed the Manticore that he also got some of its characteristics and ability's from the Manticore

_''Man... THAT was a tough battle an- I'm getting sidetracked?! first things first... I will help Gogeta then we will travel the world helping people the best of our ability's?!''_ Alex mentally declared with confidence in his voice

Alex went to Gogeta's unconscious body and flung him over his shoulders. Then quickly started to jog in the direction out of the forest and head towards safety for now.

_''I could have ended that fight sooner...''_ Alex thought sadly, walking away in a random direction

* * *

**(Unknown)**

**= Unknown =**

A half-breed of a Pegasus and a Dragon that stood a little shorter than Princess Luna with a well-tuned body, snow-white coat, spiky white hair with blue swirls in them, gold eyes, sharpened canines, and dragon wings. He is wearing a reddish-gold locket with his family portrait inside. And his also wearing a yellow headband with yellow wristbands.

_''So its true then... Nightmare Moon is free! I have to hurry up before somepony gets hurt!''_ The being mentally thought, before increasing his speed from normal speeds to supersonic speeds in a second

* * *

**(Everfree Forest)**

**= Normal =**

Alex was **STILL** in the forest trying to escape but after a few minutes of nonstop walking. Alex decide to stop in an open field and learn a few more KI attacks. Just for when someone or something comes and attacks him and Gogeta. So far Alex learned a few new KI techniques like Masenko, Burning Attack, Destructo Disc, Energy Sword, and Kaioken which left him almost exhausted.

_''**MAN!** that was sooooo... **exhausting?!**''_ Alex mentally thought, before falling face first into the ground

''Well at least I can sleep'' Alex mumbled under his breath, before slowly closing his eyes

But as Fate would have it... the one and only **_Nightmare Moon_** walked out into view looking tired and weak. (Which of course... Alex completely **saw?!**)_  
_

_''W-what is that?''_ Alex thought with confusion in his voice

Because only a few feet away from him and Gogeta was a Winged Unicorn with deep violet mane, teal eyes with catlike irises, black coat, and a Crescent Moon mark on her rear end.

Alex slowly but surely got up on his feet and went into a defensive stance. But while he was doing that _Nightmare Moon_ saw from the corner of her eye. When she got a better view of the creature she saw... she gasped in shock.

_''I-is that a human... but their shouldn't be anymore left?!''_ Nightmare Moon thought in confusion, while also getting into a defensive stance

Both of them was looking at one another... not daring to look away for a second. Fearing that if they looked away even for a second then they would die were they stand.

Nothing happened at first but Alex was smart enough to attack first by sending 30 KI blast towards Nightmare Moon then fired 4 Destructo Disc towards her. Nightmare Moon saw this coming and quickly making multiple shields a few feet away from her.

_''T-this pest! thinks that I will simple roll over and die?!''_ Nightmare Moon mentally screamed, when every single KI blast and the Destructo Disc hit the shield... which only made a few cracks on it.

Nightmare Moon fired 40 thunder bolts at Alex and flow towards him at neck-breaking speed?! Alex ran towards Nightmare Moon while dodging or evading the thunder bolts. When Alex about to fire a Burning Attack at Nightmare Moon, two thunder bolts came from nowhere and stuck Alex on his back and stomach.

Nightmare Moon quickly flow at Alex and stabbed him through the stomach while firing a thunder bolt through his back. She quickly followed up by sending even more thunder bolts through him and supercharged her horn to ground-shattering strength.

''This lowlife human was to easy!'' Nightmare Moon declared, while thinking about what she will do next but failed to see Alex slept away from her and charge up an attack.

''Hay! Winged Unicorn?!''

''It's Nightmare Moon! and don't you-'' Was the only thing she got to say before getting blasted off by a Burning Attack to the face?!

''Yeah... stop talking to yourself!'' Alex proclaimed with hostile in his voice

After Alex said that he fall on one knee and started to coughing up blood. _''I need to get help! our I'm not going to make it?!''_ Alex thought, while charging up his bluish-silver KI and firing 100 KI blast at Nightmare Moon

''I hope you like this?! because... **I'M FIRING MY LAZER?! Masenko!**'' Alex shout in pure hatred at Nightmare Moon, before firing an orange beam energy with absolute every bit of his remaining KI left towards the terrified looking Nightmare Moon

When the Masenko made contact with Nightmare Moon. She went flying through 4 trees before smashing half way into a boulder... but Alex didn't stop! he know that if he did then... everything would be over and Nightmare Moon would win?! so with one last effort... Alex summoned up all his strength before shouting **"Kaioken x20 Masenko!"** and the color of the Masenko changed for orange to white.

Nightmare Moon tried to use her magic to escape or fight back. But that went downhill when the attack she heard the _human_ say 'Kaioken x20 Masenko!' or something like that... when she tried to make a shield in the boulder she was in. That failed because of that attack or move that hit her before exploding.

When the explosion happened it created a smoke screen that covered the area in smoke. Alex stop firing his _Kaioken x20 Masenko_ and fallen to the ground barely staying conscious from that technique.

_''...''_ Alex couldn't even think straight

_''T-that... technique... token... everything... I... had...''_ Alex mentally thought

Alex just laid there on the ground for a few minutes as his body refused to move as his muscles tensed up to insane amounts of levels.

_''So... this is how Goku felt when he used his 'Kaioken x20 Kamehameha' at Frieza''_ Alex thought, before laughing

What Alex didn't see was that Nightmare Moon had cuts, bruises, and Scrapes all over her body. That she tried to heal with her magic... but they didn't heal one bit! much to her frustration.

_''**H-how!** can this lowlife **human!** do this to **me?!**''_ Nightmare Moon mentally screamed in pure outrage

Nightmare Moon with nothing but pure hatred charged at Alex with sound-breaking speeds! Alex who was on the ground sensed a nearing danger coming at him but know that he couldn't move so with one thought before passing out. He said _''Of all times! my 'Danger Intuition' ability wants to come on now?!''_ Alex thought with dejection, before he blacked out.

Nightmare Moon knowing that the _human_ passed out and started to charging up her magic to insane levels and was about to wipe out this _human_ from Equestria. When out of nowhere a hoof came smashing across her face making her go flying back a good 100 feet away.

Nightmare Moon scream out in both rage and pain from that hoof smashing across her face and was about to attack this being that dared hit her! but what she saw made her stop a whatever she was about to do because in front of her was a half-breed of both a Pegasus and Dragon that stood a little shorter than her with a well-tuned body, snow-white coat, spiky white hair with blue swirls in them, gold eyes, sharpened canines, and dragon wings. He is wearing a reddish-gold locket and his also wearing a yellow headband with yellow wristbands.

_''D-Dragonheart?!''_ Was the last thing Nightmare Moon got to think before turning to ashes by a fire-ball that was the heat of 1000 Fahrenheit

Dragonheart looked from the ashes of the once great and powerful Nightmare Moon to the badly damaged Alex and the unconscious Gogeta. He put both of them on his back (Which took him by surprise when he felt their weight) and flow away thinking about one thing.

_''Whoever you guys are... I can tell that Equestria is going to change for the better or worst''_ Dragonheart thought as he flow towards Ponyville hospital

**(END)**

**AN: So what did you think? I know that the chapters are short and I take a long time to make them but I have my reasons why it takes that long. And before I end this... I still need OC's?! I know that I can make the but I want you guys to help me with that! so I can make you happy?! So if you don't know how to make an OC then look no farther!**

**OC List below!**

Name:

Age:

Race:

Gender:

Voice:

Appearance:

Personality:

Hobbies:

Super Powers:

Background:


End file.
